


...And the Tumblr Prompts

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s01e07 And the Rule of Three, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will eventually be a collection of the prompts I receive on tumblr. Hopefully a mix of characters and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ninjasnowwhite: Actual seer cassandra cillian

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd post my Tumblr responses in one central place. Especially the shorter ones. So here they are! Chapter titles will be formatted like so "requester: prompt that was requested". If you'd like to request some prompts you can find me on tumblr as "summer-smells."   
> Enjoy!

The earth quake that destroyed San Francisco was nothing compared to what the Dragons were up to now. How had she failed so miserably? She’d lost her Guardian, the Library, and influence over the magical world. All she had now was her magic and her own guilt. Together, those things would need to encourage her to save the world. She’d tracked down Morgan le Fay and begged her to help her control her magic. She’d questioned whether or not it was a good idea but what choice did she have?

She’d seen what was coming and she had to do all she could to prevent it. She needed ways to evacuate people or get them to a safe place. She needed to pull people through space and rescue them. Lamia had found somewhere they could build a camp and take refuge. It had enough room to house a small community of people and it was a space they could easily control. She was beginning to feel as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and, in fact, maybe she did.

She’d been warned that the life of the Librarian would be lonely, but she never thought she’d feel this worn down. Lamia was a comfort but she rarely disagreed with anything Cassandra said. Eve used to challenge her. It worked well and allowed her grow and learn. She missed that. She missed having someone around who didn’t address her as “My liege” or treat her like royalty. She wasn’t royalty. She was the Librarian and she was far from worthy of reverent bows and prestigious titles.

Lamia, at least, had brothers in arms. She had peers who she could share her successes and failures with. Cassandra never had that. She thought it might be nice to have coworkers and friends and to not be looked to as the final word. She, just once, wanted someone to acknowledge her opinion of right and wrong was not absolute or divine in anyway. She wanted to have at least a few people on the same level playing field as herself.

Her head spun suddenly and she gasped as the room around her transformed into a warm space filled with books. There was a long table in the middle of the room and six people sat around it. They were smiling and laughing and they each had a cup of tea in front of them. She smiled at the vision and tried to search faces to see if she knew anyone. Her smile fell as she recognized herself. Well, her old self. The version of her that still had the tumor.

She was seeing across the universes! Her eyes landed on Eve and she smiled once again. In this universe Eve was still alive. She’d trade having the tumor again for having Eve back any day. But it was more than just Eve that appealed to her. It was the entire scene. These people seemed close and they were teasing each other and laughing. They were enjoying each other’s company so much. They were a family. A beautiful found family. The image dissolved and she was left with her universe and her loneliness once again. She sighed and smiled sadly as she reached for another book. Maybe someday, she’d find a family too. If that universe’s Cassandra could do then there was no reason she couldn’t.


	2. raven-mcbain: Librarians fic prompt Five times Jake Stone lied about himself and one time he told the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven-mcbain: "Librarians fic prompt Five times Jake Stone lied about himself and one time he told the truth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure about the ending on this one. BUT I had fun with the five times he lied for sure! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!  
> angellwings

* * *

**One**

* * *

 

He was nine years old the first time he realized being smart wasn't 'cool'. It started out very simply and not with Keane, DeGas, or Munch. No, it started with a spelling bee. He'd won the school spelling bee and he'd been so proud of himself. And then he'd won the county spelling bee and the next step was the state. The other kids at school had been excited and asking him to spell things at random. Before his classmates realized there were such things as jocks, nerds, and goths he was actually proud of what he knew. 

But the night before the spelling bee he'd heard his dad ranting to his mother.

Looking back, his fathers words had slurred slightly, which, he would later realize meant bitter insults were on the way. But, nine year old, Jake just heard his father, who was, for lack of a better word, his hero. 

"Kid needs to spend a little less time reading and little more time playing sports, I think," his dad grumbled. "I'm gonna have a soft, weak, egg headed son who's gonna be chewed up and spat out when it's his time to run the rig. You think those guys I got out there would listen to a teacher's pet? Hell no."

"Tom," his mother had said patiently. "He enjoys it. He's smart. There is nothing wrong with him being--"

"No, not a thing, but does the whole damn state have to know?" He spat. "Kids gonna get beat up on the playground. It's embarrassing."

"Alright," his mother snapped. "You're done. Go upstairs and go to bed." 

"Next year," his father said angrily. "You make that kid play football. You hear me? I don't care what he wants. I'm not raising a know-it-all geek. Ain't no body on any rig gonna listen to that."

He'd sat up the rest of the night, wondering what he should do. He enjoyed learning and reading. Even at nine he knew the world was bigger than Oklahoma. But, his eyes watered and he took a deep breath, he was not soft. He was strong. He glared at his County spelling bee trophy on his night stand. He was not weak. He was not a teacher's pet. He picked up the trophy and threw it in his trash can. The next day he faked sick and spent the day in bed.

* * *

  **Two**

* * *

Jake Stone hated middle school. The kids were cruel and only looked out for themselves. The teachers were apathetic and the coaches paid zero attention to anything. He wondered if all middle schools were like this or just his. His history class was terribly boring too. He learned all of this stuff ages ago and now he had to pretend like he didn't already know that the first railroad in Oklahoma was the Missouri-Kansas-Texas, nicknamed Katy.

"Katy began in 1868 and was the first railroad our state would see."

Or he thought he was going to pretend he didn't know it. His hand was up before he could stop himself. The teacher just had to get it wrong. Mr. Willis quirked a brow at him and acknowledged his hand. "Yes, Jake?"

"Actually Katy started in 1870, sir."

The teacher blinked at him and then glanced down at his notes. "Well, Mr. Stone, you're right. I was mistaken. It was 1870."

The girls around him giggled and gave him critical looks and his football teammates in the class furrowed their brows at him. He felt the need to justify himself. "My, uh, grandmother was a member of the Katy Railroad Historical Society. She, um, rambles a lot." They didn't know it was a lie and he wasn't going to tell them.

The kids nodded and the teacher gave him a strange look. "Well, thanks for sharing, Mr. Stone. Do you mind if I return to the lesson?"

"Oh! Uh, no sir. Sorry."

"You had me worried there for a minute, dude," his friend, Grant, said with a smirk. "Thought we'd lost you to the geeks."

"Yeah, no worries there," he responded with a sigh. 

* * *

**Three**

* * *

By High School Jake knew how to play his role effortlessly. No more slip ups in class. His knowledge stayed safely inside his own mind. He made good grades but was sure not to get the attention of the teachers. He worked hard at athletics to earn the praise of the coaches. More for his father's peace of mind than his own, though. He kept his book collection hidden under his bed and his favorite art portfolios were hidden in the back of his closet. He cleared his browsing history at the end of every day so that no one knew he was posting articles on artists and their work to various websites. His pen name was so well hidden that no one would ever associate it with him...unless they were equally as smart as him, that is.

The school day had ended an hour and a half ago and his football practice had just ended fifteen minutes ago. He was walking through the locker room after a shower to reach his clothes and get dressed when he heard his coach talking to his father. What was his dad doing there? This didn't make any sense.

"Dan, you only played him for one quarter last game! He's too good to sit on the--"

"That one quarter is more than some of those boys have played the whole season. Besides, Tommy, your boy works really hard at it, don't get me wrong, but his hearts just not in it. If you ask me, he only plays because you want him to."

"That is not true! My boy has wanted to play football his whole life. It's a Stone family tradition and he's looked forward to it since he was 9 years old. And now you're sidelining him like some Junior Varsity freshman."

Jake tried to back away from the office door but he'd bumped into a trashcan and caused a loud clatter. His dad peeked out the door and smiled brightly at him. "Jake, son, get in here, will ya?" 

Jake bit back a groan and followed his dad into the office. He nodded at his coach and tried not to give him an apologetic look. He didn't think he succeeded.

"Tell your coach here how much you love football, kid," Tom Stone said with a grin. "He thinks your hearts not in it. Have you given him any reason to think that, Jacob?"

Jacob plastered a smile on his face and forced a laugh. "No, dad. No way. Football is my life. Nothing else matters."

His dad nodded proudly. "Except for the rig, football is his life. You heard him. Now, I expect to see him out on that field more. You can’t let an arm like his go to waste. Can you, Coach?"

Coach Dan sighed and nodded. "No, Tommy, I guess we can't."

* * *

**Four**

* * *

 

"Jacob," a voice called as he walked through the halls.

Jake winced and turned to find his guidance counselor standing outside of his office.

"Do you have a minute to talk, son?"

Mr. Grant had been asking to talk to Jacob a lot since the start of senior year. Each time he had to find an excuse as to why he couldn't make it.

"Don't say you have football practice. The season ended last week."

Jake groaned and then nodded. "Yeah, okay, I got time, Mr. Grant."

"Good, good," he said with a smile. "Why don't you step on inside my office.” Jake already didn't like this. He sat down across from Mr. Grant's desk and the man joined him with a thick folder in his hand. "So, I know we've already talked about college--"

"I'm not going to college, Mr. Grant."

"Yes, I heard you the first time. You're staying here to help your dad with the oilrig. I remember," Mr. Grant said with a heavy sigh. "And since we're in the second half of the year, you'd have to be very committed to start applying now. Clearly, you're not."

Jake nearly winced at the disappointment in his tone. 

"But, I thought, you might like to have these to send in with your applications in the event that you change your mind," Mr. Grant said as he handed him the folder. 

Jake's brow furrowed and he hesitantly took the folder. He stared at it for a long time before he finally opened it. He gulped and shot a panicked look at Mr. Grant. It was his articles. All of his articles. 

"You're very talented, Mr. Stone. You shouldn't let it go to waste."

"I--these, these aren't mine," he lied. 

Mr. Grant quirked a brow at him but didn't argue. "I know, Mr. Stone. But if they were, I'd want you to know that you should be very proud of them. They're extremely brilliant and, should you decide to advance your learning, any institution would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you, sir," Jake said with a small smile. "But, unfortunately, these aren't mine."

"Then I guess this meeting is over," Mr. Grant said with a sigh. "If you ever find the person who wrote them, though, let him know he's got a fan. Okay?" 

"Yes, sir," Jake said with a nod before he quickly left Mr. Grant's office.

* * *

 

**Five**

* * *

 

He's still doing it. Still lying to everyone. Even Mr. Grant, who helped him get his work published, had yet to hear Jake actually claim his writing. He'd never left. Never been away from home, really. He'd picked up his dad's slack on the rig after graduation and that had been it for him. Jake Stone was a hometown hero, loyal son, and a company man. That was all he would ever be.

"Hey, man," his friend Dale said as he handed him a beer. 

"Hey," Jake said with a small smile.

Dale motioned to the TV in his living room and sighed contentedly. "This is the life, isn't it? Good game, good beer, good friends. We're living the dream, man. Living the dream."

Jake forced a smile and nodded. It was beginning to be hard for him to tell if any of his smiles were real anymore. "Yeah," he said before he took a long sip of his beer. "Living the dream," he lied.

But not his dream.

* * *

 

**One Time He Told the Truth**

* * *

 

Well, of course the Golden Fleece had ended up in Jake’s hometown. Where else would it be? And, of course, Mr. Grant would have it. He was the smartest man in the whole town and the only one that hadn’t lived there his whole life. He’d been hiding it, protecting it, keeping magical civilizations from fighting over it for thousands of years. _Thousands of years_. He was at least as old as Jenkins.

And, _of course_ , The Serpent Brotherhood couldn’t let him keep it. They wanted a magical war and to expose magic to the world. What better way than to obtain the most famous symbol of power in all of mythology? So, he’d been forced to bring his work home with him. And not just his work, his friends, his first real friends in years. There’d been chaos and lots of running and copious amounts of awkwardness between The Librarians and his family.

And then Jenkins had seen Mr. Grant. His eyes went wide for a moment before he smiled brightly and embraced Mr. Grant.

“Griflet!” Jenkins exclaimed joyously.

The Librarians all exchanged shocked looks as the two men laughed and shook hands and embraced. Jake’s eyes widened as he remembered his research into Arthurian lore. Griflet was a Knight of the Round Table. Arguably, the one who was closest to Arthur and who originally had the task of giving Excalibur back to the Lady of the Lake. Mr. Grant was a Knight of the Round Table?

“Holy shit,” Jake said in disbelief. “You gotta be kidding me? My high school guidance counselor was one of King Arthur’s Knights?”

“And one of my students became a Librarian,” Mr. Grant said with a chuckle. “I suppose your surprise is greater than mine. I knew you were destined for great things, Mr. Stone.”

Jake blinked at him and couldn’t seem to get it through his head. Magic had been in his life for that many years before The Library and he’d never known it? Flynn had dismissed fate, even after the incident at The Loom, but Jake wasn’t so certain. Could the Fates really be playing with his life like this?

The four of them left the high school and headed toward Jake’s parent’s house on the outskirts of town. It was far enough out of town that they could see The Serpent Brotherhood coming and it was defensible, according to Eve. She and Flynn were camped out there, formulating a strategy and researching. Jenkins headed back to the Back Door, which was down the hall from Mr. Grant’s office. He was going to relocate the door to Stone’s family’s house. So the Annex was going to be parked there along with The Librarians and two Knights of Camelot.

Yeah, okay, his family wouldn’t notice that would they? He asked himself as he felt panic rising in his chest. Oh God, every single lie he’d told through his life was running through his head. This was all going to blow up in his face. Right now. _Right freaking now._

“Jake!” His dad bellowed as they pulled up to the house in his truck. “Who the hell are all of these people in my house?”

“Tom!” His mother yelled with a glare. “They’re his friends! Be nice.”

“His friends who use a glowing globe holographic map thingamajig and talk about what they can use to keep us from being attacked by some Community of the Snake? There’s more to the story than that, Betty,” His dad said as he narrowed his gaze on Jake. “What have you been up to since you been at that Oil Refinery in Texas, boy?”

“Dad, now is not the time. We’ve got bad guys on our tail and they’re closing in awful quick,” Jake said as he prayed for patience.

“No, we’re gonna talk about this right damn now, son. You bring a bunch of freaks home and we’re just supposed to take it? I want answers and I want ‘em now. And as soon as I get ‘em you can take your thief and the freak who sees math and get the hell out of my house—“

“Oh, just shut the hell up,” Jake snapped as he glanced back and Ezekiel and Cassandra to see if they were okay. He expected Cassandra to look like a wounded bird but what he saw on her face was pure anger.

“ _Excuse me_ , Mr. Stone,” Cassandra said with a cool glare. “I understand that you have no idea who your son is, but I would hope you would treat him with more respect than that. He’s saved your life, all of our lives, more times than anyone can count.”

Jake’s eyes widened at her and he smiled thankfully. Ezekiel approached his dad without hesitation and offered his hand to shake.

“Listen, mate, we didn’t mean to intrude on your space. But we’ve got a nearly apocalyptic crisis on our hands and your place is the best place to tackle it. Jake wouldn’t have us here if there were any other options. Seems he’s a bit concerned about telling you the truth, and having met you, well, I can’t say I blame him,” Jones said with a deceivingly pleasant smile. “How a stand up guy like him ever walked out of this house I’ll never understand.”

His dad glared at the hand that was offered and knocked it away. “You don’t know anything.”

Ezekiel shrugged. “I know enough.”

Cassandra drifted closer to Jake as Ezekiel came back to join them. Jake smiled at the two of them gratefully and squared his shoulders.

“Dad,” he said with a smirk. “These aren’t just my friends, these are my coworkers.”

“These two ain’t ever stepped on a rig in their life—“

“Not coworkers from the rig,” Jake interrupted him. “My coworkers at The Library. Yes, I work at a Library. An insane, wonderful, impossible Library that houses some of the most dangerous magical artifacts in the world." 

“You’ve gone off your rocker,” his dad said with a furrowed brow.

Jake laughed and shook his head. “No, I’m not crazy.” He paused and then shrugged. “Okay, maybe a little crazy. I don’t think sane people voluntarily fight mummies and trained killers. But I’m more than that. I’m a _genius_. I have an IQ of 190 and write books and essays about Art History that are used in classrooms and universities around the world. If I’d been honest with you in high school I would have preferred to take AP courses instead of playing football and I would have loved to go to college and I _hate_ working on the oilrig. I hate it. And, you know, it’s taken me a few years of hiding it to figure out that I don’t give _damn_ what you think about it. It’s about time I started living my life for me.”

Applause sounded from behind them and Jake turned to see Mr. Grant beaming at him. “Oh I’ve been waiting to hear you say that for years, kiddo. That was just as satisfying as I always imagined it.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have to go save you and everyone else in this town,” Jake said finally. He motioned for Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Mr. Grant to go on ahead of him and then stopped and stepped into his father’s personal space. “And don’t _ever_ call my friends freaks again. These people are the best people I’ve ever met in my life, they’re like family to me and I will not tolerate them being insulted. _By anyone_.”

“You’ve changed, son,” His dad said with a frustrated sigh.

“No, I haven’t. Not really. You just never knew me,” Jake told him as he followed his friends to the house. His dad would either come around or he wouldn’t. But whatever happened now, had no effect on how Jake lived his life. For the first time, maybe ever, he felt satisfied. Relief washed over him and, despite the fact that they were about to face down the Serpent Brotherhood, he smiled. Genuinely smiled. He _knew_ it would be the first of many.


	3. lettucekitty: Cassandra going to see Amy's next science fair.

Cassandra had been following Amy’s accomplishments. Jake didn’t know if that was crazy or adorable. Or maybe it was the very unique mix of both that seemed to belong exclusively to her. He had to admit though, he was curious to see how or if Amy had changed any. It would be nice to watch someone do their teenage years right unlike himself. Cassandra was rambling about something to do with Amy’s project and Jake didn’t understand a single bit of it. She spun the globe and they opened the back door to the high school. Same school, different fair. Hopefully they didn’t stumble across any magic this time.

They found Amy’s booth and Cassandra and Jake gave each other small smiles. Dashell was helping her with her presentation and Amy’s mother was no where to be found. Dashell handed Amy various props as she went through her presentation to the judges and Jake smirked at the dazed yet proud look on his face. He knew that look. Hell, he was pretty sure he may have invented that look. Proud that other people were seeing the brilliance yet dazed because you, personally, understood maybe a quarter of it.

Amy drifted into a tangent unrelated to her project and Dashell cleared his throat discretely and placed a hand on the small of her back. Amy quickly course corrected and returned her focus to her main point. Cassandra’s smile grew and she chuckled quietly before turning to look at Jake. She opened her mouth to speak but apparently changed her mind and turned back to the presentation.

He had a feeling he knew exactly what she’d been about to say. They reminded her of the two of them. She wasn’t alone. He saw it too.

Amy’s presentation to the judges ended and she immediately waved Cassandra and Jake over. Amy and Cassandra started discussing and analyzing the science of her project and Jake and Dashell shared a bored look.

"You’re smarter than me," Dashell said. "Do you know what they’re talking about."

Jake shook his head and chuckled. “No. No idea. But then, I’m sort of used to it.”

Cassandra’s head jerked up toward the ceiling suddenly and she began muttering about figures and formulas and Jake took a step and placed a hand on her back as she started to lose herself in her gift. “Context, darlin’. Bring it back in.”

"Right," she said with a nod before she found a memory to lead her out. "Summer smells. Time is running out and we need a solution. You listen and believe and we figure it out. Faraday cage." She took a deep breath and then smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Jake said with a grin.

"Hey!" Amy said with a chuckle as she high fived Cassandra. "We do that too! Awesome!"

"Yeah," Cassandra said with a smirk as she gave Jake a shy glance. "Awesome."


	4. thegirlwiththeleadarrow: jassandra ideas? -truthserum-y/drugged confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from thegirlwiththeleadarrow
> 
> jassandra ideas? -truthserum-y/drugged confessions -that thing where the guy sees the girl helping little kids and then imagines their future you dont have to do either of them of course but yeah :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly truth serum but I hope it will do! Enjoy!  
> angellwings

This was Jake’s worst nightmare. He knew he should have gone off on his own case, but no—no he _had_ to help Cassandra. She gave him those big blue eyes and smiled so excitedly that he could not say no. Not that he really tried that hard, honestly. It was just his luck the case he volunteered to help her with involved some magical truth telling hatchet.

“Fine,” Cassandra said with a glare as she pointed to the doors of a rickety old shed in the distance. “If this case is so bad there’s the Back Door. Feel free to go.”

He blinked at her. “Did I…did I say that out loud?”

“Yes, you jerk, you said that out loud,” Cassandra sneered. “You’re holding the magical truth telling hatchet. Remember?”

“Cassie,” Jake said with a sigh. “I didn’t mean—“ he paused and looked pained before he blurted out his next words. “—to say that so loudly.”

Cassandra’s brows rose before her glare returned to her face and she bit the inside of her cheek. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

“I’m trying to apologize! But it seems like I just…I can’t,” he said frantically.

“Yes, Jake, because you’re _not sorry_. You can’t tell a lie. That’s what happens when you’re holding George Washington’s Hatchet, you big dumb dummy,” Cassandra said as she rolled her eyes at him and held her hand out for the hatchet. “It won’t let you apologize for saying something you actually _mean_.”

“No, wait—the _case_ is my worst nightmare, Cass. Not working with you,” he said as he gripped the hatchet tighter and refused to hand it over. “Working with you is the best part of all of this.”

“I see, so it’s just being forced to be honest with me that’s your worst nightmare,” Cassandra said in a dry tone as she gave him a bored a look. “That’s better then.”

“What? No, I—“ He stopped his sentence short and fought the urge to throw down the hatchet and just tell her what he knew would resolve the issue. What she wanted to hear. But he had a feeling side stepping the truth would not actually help him this time. “I’ve survived by lying, Cassandra. For twenty years I have lied to the people in my life about who I really am. It’s what I do. So, yes, telling the truth is my worst nightmare. Because honesty means vulnerability and that typically leads to me being hurt or disappointed or both. I told ya, Cassandra. Old way’s best, and _lying_ is the old way. It works for me.”

“No, Jake,” she said with a huff. “It doesn’t. If it worked for you, you’d be happier with your life right now and you know it.” Cassandra reached out and placed a hand on the hatchet. She gripped the wooden handle just above Jake’s hand and met his eyes. “You make me so sad for you, you know. And—and jealous. So jealous. You have all this time ahead of you. You have so many years of potential happiness. Yet you just keep lying. Keep wasting it. You lie to your family, you lie to your friends, you lie to me. If you would just open up about who you really are you would be so much happier. Even if the result isn’t the best or if you lose some people along the way, you’d feel…you’d feel _free_. Trust me, I know.” She tapped her temple and gave him a knowing glace. “I hid this from everyone I met after I moved out of my parent's house. The tumor, the synesthesia, all of it. It was difficult and my roommates actually thought I was certifiable a lot of the time. I thought things would be better if they didn’t look at me as fragile or broken or—or damaged, but it didn’t make me feel better. In fact I mostly felt crushed by guilt and lies and falsehoods. Trapped by cover stories and lies by omission and medication and symptoms that I hid. _Consumed_ by—“

“Cassie—Cassie, I get it,” Jake said as he softly touched her hand with his as they continued to hold the hatchet.

“You get it,” she repeated it. “But you’re not going to change anything, are you?”

“I don’t know if I can,” he told her. He surprised himself with that line. He’d always said it but he never knew if he meant it or if it was just another excuse. Apparently, he meant it. That was one question answered.

“You could try,” Cassandra told him as she met his eyes with a hopeful glance. “Just a little.”

He nodded. “I could.”

“But?” She asked pointedly.

“Honestly?” He asked in a nervous tone.

“If you don’t want to be honest, Jake, all you have to do is let go of the hatchet,” she said as she glanced down at the hatchet they were both still holding. “I’ll understand. I mean I get it. I betrayed you and you showed me the real you, even if it was just for a day.”

“Cassandra,” Jake said as he moved his hand down the handle of the hatchet so that it partially covered hers. “You had your reasons. I didn’t understand them then. I think I do now. No, the reason I have trouble with you has nothing to do with the Serpent Brotherhood and the Library and everything to do with… _me_. I, uh, I like you, Cassie. I like you a lot and it…it scares me. Part of me thinks it’s safer to keep you at arms length and the other half of me literally _can’t_ keep my distance. I’ve tried and every time I’ve failed. I can’t help myself. It’s just we—we—“

“Connect,” Cassandra finished for him. “We connect. I know. _I know_. No one’s ever been able to help me the way you do. No one’s ever understood me the way you do. I’ve _never_ had a connection with someone like this. It’s scary for me too, Jake. I mean, I really thought I had everything figured out. I knew where I was going and how long it would take me to get there and I was okay with that. I—I’d made my peace, you know? But then The Librarian and you and Baird and Ezekiel and Jenkins all come barging into my life and suddenly I’m scared out of my mind. So, we have that in common at least.”

“What are you scared of?” Jake asked her curiously. “Dying?”

She shook her head at him. “No, I’m scared of the same thing you are.”

“And what exactly do you think I’m scared of?” He asked her.

“Losing me,” she said quietly. He felt her hand loosen on the hatchet like she didn’t want to continue. But Jake tightened his hand around hers and refused to let her. She took a deep breath and continued. “Just like I’m terrified of leaving you.” Her eyes watered and he could have sworn he saw her bottom lip tremble. His throat constricted and his chest tightened.

Why had he never considered this? Why had he never thought that they could be scared of the exact same thing?

“Cassie,” he said hoarsely. Great, now his eyes were watering.

“I would have been okay without The Library,” she whispered. “Maybe not as happy as I am now, but…if I’m going to lose everything anyway maybe that wouldn’t have been such a bad thing.”

She was starting to lose it. He could hear the emotions in her voice. Her hand twitched and her eyes slid upward. Her lips began to move as she mouthed words he couldn’t understand and her eyes wildly searched images he couldn’t see. She was slipping away into a vision and scattered memories. He used the hatchet that they still held between them to pull her closer to him. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her against him in the hopes of getting her attention. This was closer than they’d ever been, in more ways than one.

“Cassandra,” he said slowly. “Focus on me. I’m right here. Find the memory that will bring you back to me, okay? Please?” Her eyes found his and he watched as her lips stop moving and her eyes focused and her posture relaxed.

She took several more deep breaths before she spoke again. “We need to get this hatchet back to the Library,” she said quietly. “Jenkins always says magic has a cost and I can’t imagine us holding this hatchet for so long is very good for us.”

“In a minute,” Jake said softly.

“What? Why?” Cassandra asked with a furrowed brow.

“Because I want you to know that I mean this,” Jake said as he closed the distance between them and met Cassandra’s lips with his own. She inhaled sharply in surprise before he felt her sink into his arms and the kiss. Neither released the hatchet but Cassandra moved her free hand to his shoulders and then further up until it slipped into his hair. One kiss turned into another and then another and before either of them knew it several moments had passed since they had thought to breathe and finally they were forced to pull apart.

“Why did you—you said that you—“ Cassandra couldn’t seem to form a full sentence so Jake thought he’d better answer the question she couldn’t seem to ask.

“You were right before. I’m wasting time. I’m wasting it lying to you and lying to myself and I’m wasting it by being afraid,” he said with a small soft grin. “I don’t want to waste anymore time, Cassie. Do you?”

“This can’t last forever, Jake. You know that it can’t—“

“Excalibur could have saved you. There’s nothing saying we won’t be able to find another artifact that’s just as powerful. We’ll look _together_. We’ll find something. I know we will,” he said as he gently shook the hatchet between them to remind her they were both still holding it. He meant every word.

“How can you know that?” She asked as she shook her head. “You can’t know that.”

“I know that we’re the best, that we work with the best. I know that you have a family now that would do anything for more time with you,” he told her. “That includes _me_. It always has. And I know our team has faced impossible odds before. We’ll do it again. I have faith in us, in them, _in you_.”

Cassandra gave him a watery smile. “You have faith in me?”

The disbelief in her tone nearly killed him. He’d caused that. His inability to trust her had done that. He nodded in response and then watched as her demeanor completely changed. Her shoulders straightened and she took a deep breath as her teary eyes cleared. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She didn’t seem to notice she’d released the hatchet.

“Thank you,” she whispered as he returned the embrace.

“We should get back,” he said as he tightened his hold on her.

“Probably,” she replied.

But neither of them moved.

“The Hatchet needs to be in the Library,” he said as he tried again.

“Yep.”

Still they didn’t move. Jake finally chuckled and buried his face in her shoulder. “Maybe we can wait a few more minutes." 

Cassandra giggled and nodded against his neck. “Good, I wasn’t planning on going anywhere anyway.”


	5. coping-with-cophine: what about a fic where Jake and Cassandra go to Build A Bear Workshop together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamieleighphotography asked:  
> Since you're taking prompts and celebrating your last full weekend at Build a Bear, what about a fic where Jake and Cassandra go to Build A Bear Workshop together? (This is coping-with-cophine btw. ^.^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a Mall Employee AU thing because I know that world so well, unfortunately. Enjoy!

Jake walked over to the store next door with a handful of bills. Apparently, the task of the new guy was to ask the manager next door for change. None of the more senior guys wanted to do it. He supposed he could have just told them to do it. He was the new manager, after all, but he thought it might not be a bad idea for him to make nice with his fellow retail managers. He resisted the urge to grimace at the yellow, blue, and red that assaulted his sense upon entering the store. He much preferred the classic and slightly rustic feel of his store to this one. It was soothing. This store made him feel rushed and tense.

There was a girl behind the counter with short dark hair and Jake approached her with a charming smile.

“Hi,” he said.

She quirked a brow at him and looked very bored. “Hi.”

“I’m Jake. I’m the new manager of Williams-Sonoma next door—“

“Good for you.”

He ignored her sarcasm as he continued. “And we seem to have found ourselves needing some change. Think you could help us out?”

“You’ll have to ask my manager,” the girl said as she looked past him to a family that had just entered the store. He turned to look at them and watched as they browsed the wall of stuffed animals. “I have to go,” the girl told him. “My manager’s in the back. It’s the door with the sleeping bear on it.” She pointed to a short hallway at the back of the store and then walked around the counter to talk to the family. Her demeanor totally changed. From deadpan and sarcastic to bright and energetic. Wow.

Jake made his way toward the back and hesitantly pushed open the door the girl had described. “Hello?” he asked as he stepped inside. He didn’t see anyone. He just saw shelves of unstuffed bears and tiny clothing items. In the middle of the room was a rather tall wall of unpacked cardboard boxes. “Is anyone back here?”

He jumped slightly when a head of red waves suddenly popped up from behind the wall of boxes with a hand held scanner in one had.

“Oh! Hello!” She said brightly. “Sorry, I was scanning in the new stock. How can I help you?”

He took in her slim figure in the khaki’s, white polo, and red apron before he met her blue eyes and smiled warmly. If anyone represented a make your own stuffed animal store it would be this woman. She seemed bright and perky and very energetic. He held out his free hand to her. “Hi, I’m Jake—“

“Oh! New manager next door, right?” She asked as she came around the boxes. “Jenkins at the book store told me they’d hired someone.” He nodded as she accepted his hand and shook it with a friendly smile. “I’m Cassandra. It’s nice to meet you.”

“So, words already gotten around about the new guy, huh?” He asked as he released her hand.

“It’s not often a store ships in a manager from out of town,” she told him. “This mall is like a small town. Word gets around quickly.”

“Ah, well I don’t suppose you could help the new guy out with some change?” He asked as he held up the bills for her to see.

“Do you need $30 in ones, quarters, or fives? Or a mix?” She asked as she led him out of the room toward the front registers.

He furrowed his brow at her. “You haven’t even counted the money yet. How do you know how much I—“

“I don’t need to count the money,” she said plainly. “Not by holding it anyway. I know what bills you’re holding.” She knelt behind the counter and opened a cabinet to reveal the safe. He looked away as she punched in the code and pulled out the cashbox.

“How do you know?” He asked curiously.

“Deductive reasoning,” she answered plainly. “So, quarters, ones, fives or a mix?”

“A mix of quarters and ones,” he answered. He watched as she opened the cashbox and took all of a second to pull out the change he needed. He pulled the bank bag out of his back pocked and handed it to her. “You’re not gonna double check that you’re giving me the right change?”

She shook her head. “No need. It’s right.” She put the money in the bag and zipped it up. She traded him the bag for the bills and then placed the bills in her cashbox. She closed the box, put it in the safe, and then closed the safe.

A young girl making a stock list approached counter.

“Cassandra, we have an empty peg in the back and I don’t know what was on it.”

“Which wall?” She asked.

“Back wall. Middle panel. Third row down, second peg over,” the girl said as if she knew exactly what Cassandra was asking.

She nodded. “Purple tulle dress with the rainbow foil flowers. It’s in the stock room on the third row of shelves, fourth bin over. Grab no more than 12.”

The girl nodded. “Right.” She sprinted away toward the back room to retrieve the dress.

Jake gave Cassandra an impressed look. “How did you remember all of that?” When they had empty shelves at his store he needed to see the empty space and then look at their plannigram diagrams to remember what went there.

“Eidetic memory,” she answered with a smile. “It comes in handy.”

“I’m guessing you’re also good at math?” He asked as he held up the bank bag.

She bit her bottom lip and then smiled shyly at him. “Maybe a little. I’m a number-form synesthete.”

His eyes widened. He’d read about those. They saw visuals when they did math. “So, with those particular talents…what are you doing here?”

She looked away from him and down at the bright blue counter in front of her. “I never quite made it to college. But I like it here. I make people happy, and people deserve to be happy.”

He smiled warmly at her and nodded in agreement. “I know what you mean.”

“Why do you work here?” she asked him.

“Never made it to college either and the family business went under a few years back so…I took what I could find,” he said honestly. “If I’m going to retail, I’m going to cook while I do it. I like cooking.”

“Food and stuffed animals,” she said with a grin. “Both things that make people happy. You know, I think we could be friends.” She immediately looked like she shouldn’t have said that. But he smirked at her and nodded.

“I’d like that.”

She beamed at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “You could show me around. What time do you get off?”

“I’m on closing shift, so probably 9:45,” she answered. “As long as we’re not too busy that is.”

“I’m closing too. We could go for a drink,” he offered with a small smile. “You know, if you want.”

She smiled shyly and nodded. “Okay, yes. That would be great.”

Her cheeks flushed and she tugged at her apron nervously. She really was very pretty, and he’d always had a thing for red heads, hadn’t he? “And maybe if it goes well, I could make you dinner sometime?”

Her bright blue eyes met his excitedly. “A guy who likes to cook and works at a kitchen supply store making me dinner? How could I pass that up?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. “No pressure or anything.”

She giggled and then ripped a piece of register tape out of the register and scribbled down her name and number. She handed it to him with a grin. “Here, this is my cell. Call me when you’re done at your store and we’ll decide where to meet.” 

He took the paper form her and slid it into pants pocket. “Looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” He heard her say as he turned and left the store.

Maybe being the new guy wasn’t so bad.


	6. justlook3: For whatever reason the door breaks down, stranding Jacob/Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justlook3: Sending ya a Librarians prompt: For whatever reason the door breaks down, stranding Jacob/Cassandra somewhere remote for the night. Trope and cliche away if you'd like!
> 
> If this were posted as a one shot I would title it "Maybe". You'll see why in a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUSTLOOK3!  
> Happy reading!  
> angellwings

Ezekiel broke the door. That’s how all of this started. Cassandra got a case in her book that mentioned a private art collection and she’d immediately come to Jake for help. Neither thought that while they were gone Ezekiel would try and see how many locations the door could access in half an hour and overload the circuits. Now they were stuck.

Jenkins assured them he could have it fixed in no less than 8 hours and had made them reservations at a local Holiday Inn. One double room for the pure economy of it. Jake had done his best not to look panicked when Jenkins had announced that over Cassie’s speakerphone. He wasn’t sure he succeeded. It wasn’t the being alone with Cassie that terrified him. It was just the idea of being alone with Cassie that terrified him. He furrowed a brow at himself and shook his head. He wasn’t making any sense.

“Well,” Cassandra said as she stared at her phone as Jenkins hung up. “While we're here we should work on the case. Mr. Garrison said we could come back later since he had to rush off for a meeting. We should go back and question him some more.”

Jake frowned and held back a glare. Mr. Garrison, Paul as he’d told Cassie to call him, had been entirely too friendly to Cassie for Jake’s liking. He was the CEO of a company that capitalized off of STEM research and innovation but he also had the largest collection of classical landscapes in the United States. He was rich, educated, intelligent, and older. And, also, very interested in the cute red headed Librarian who could could actually keep up with Garrison’s STEM babble. 

“Nah,” Jake said quickly with a shake of his head. “I think it can wait till we research our leads.”

She gave him a confused glance. “What leads? We have none. We don’t even know why we’re here. I’ve yet to see anything magical going on here. No one’s been attacked or gone missing or started acting strangely. I see no members of the Serpent Brotherhood or dragons in man suits. I’m officially at a loss as to why my book brought us here. He’s the only lead we’ve got.”

“Then maybe I should talk to him,” he told her. “Alone.”

“No offense, Stone, but you weren’t exactly friendly in there. I don’t think he’d tell you anything forthcoming,” she said with a pointed look. “In fact, you spent most of our meeting pouting and glaring if I recall correctly. Maybe you let out the occasional affirmative grunt. _Maybe_.”

“Cassandra, he was flirting with you,” he told her with a huff.

She smirked and nodded. “I know.”

“You know?” Jake asked in disbelief. She hadn’t acted like she knew.

She rolled her eyes at him. “I missed out on a childhood, Stone, not young adulthood. I have _flirted_  before. I’ve even been on a few dates, had a boyfriend or two–well or four I guess technically. Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean people can’t be attracted to me, you know.”

That was not what he’d been thinking. “Cassie, that's not what I meant.” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Any guy who appreciates art would have to be crazy _not_ to be attracted to you.”

Cassandra grinned and quirked a brow at him. “Really? Does that include you?”

“Wh-what?”

“The way you worded that was interesting, that’s all. You said ‘any guy who appreciates art’,” she repeated with a blush before she reluctantly continued. “Let’s just skip past the part where you called me art for a second to acknowledge that _you_  are a guy who appreciates art. Aren’t you?”

He made the mistake of meeting her blue eyes with his own. He’d lied to everybody in his life for years but, for some reason, he’d never been able to lie to Cassandra. Couldn’t even lie by omission really. He just knew his damned eyes gave him away because she smiled shyly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She giggled softly and nodded. “Guess so.” She took a deep breath and he could actually see her gathering her nerves before she continued. “Stone– _Jacob_ –were you jealous of Garrison? Maybe?”

Her eyes were unsure and she was questioning whether or not she should have even asked the question.

He cleared his throat and glanced down at the floor as he spoke. “Maybe. A little.”

Silence filled the air between them until he finally looked up at her again and found her grinning knowingly at him. 

“Okay, a lot,” he admitted with a huff. “Can you blame me?”

“No,” she said in a teasing tone. “Garrison _is_ very attractive after all. Baird would call him a silver fox. That’s what she calls Harrison Ford.”

Jake grimaced at her. “I did not need to know that.”

She smiled slyly at him and stepped into his personal space. She kept her eyes on his crossed arms as she hesitantly placed a hand on his forearm. “Really, Jake, you’ve got nothing to worry about. He may be a silver fox but he’ll never have an expression half as cute as your pout.”

He rolled his eyes but managed to chuckle at her. “Thanks, that’s very reassuring.” He paused for a moment when he suddenly realized something. “Wait, was that–are you _flirting_ with me?”

She met his eyes and blushed again as she shrugged casually. “Maybe. I guess that’s up to you.” With that she picked up the room key off the nightstand and headed to the door. “Come on, let’s at least get some work done while we’re stuck here.”

“What about Garrison?” Jacob asked worriedly.

“What about him?” Cassandra asked expectantly. “Just because he flirts with me doesn’t mean I have to flirt back. Does it?”

The way she smiled secretively at him caused him to flash her a small grin in return. “No, it doesn’t.”

“Good,” she told him before she reached out and grabbed his arm. “Now, let’s go. We’ll never hear the end of it from Jenkins if we go back to the Annex with _zero_  leads.”

He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened between them but he _was_ sure that he liked it. He liked it a lot. 


	7. Scars and Jenkins - terrayoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt list that's currently available on my tumblr. Enjoy!

Scars 

By angellwings 

* * *

_There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with. – Harry Crews_

* * *

For many years, decades really, Jenkins was extremely cautious about his world and what it contained. He’d experienced enough loss and tragedy and decided that with a life as long as his those things were a distraction. His time would be best spent studying, experimenting, and protecting magic. Silence became his favorite companion in his beautiful Annex.  Only on rare occasions did he feel isolated and lonely. He was fine with his life in those days. Or he thought he was. 

He’d since realized that he wasn’t quite as satisfied as he believed himself to be. If he was truly happy with his life then, his life  _now_  wouldn’t be so fulfilling.

These people came barging into his Annex, with their noise and inexperience, and turned everything he’d learned to value upside down. He’d been frustrated at first, bitter. But over the weeks he grew accustomed to them. He found himself worrying while they were investigating and making himself available should they need his help. By the end he was jumping into cases with them and he’d even faced off against Dulaque again. Something he swore he’d never do because it always seemed so futile. But he’d done it…for them.

The second year proved challenging in a different way but he’d made a decision as soon as they were all under the same roof again. He made themselves their caretaker. All of them. Even the Guardian needed a guardian on occasion. He was forming attachments to all of them. It was something he told himself he’d never do again. He’d lost too many people to violence and the passage of time to make himself vulnerable again.

Or so he thought.

For these people he was more than willing to go through all of that pain at least once more. His previous scars were still there, they’d had time to heal and close (with one or two exceptions) and by some miracle he was willing to earn a few fresh ones.

Certain people were worth the pain.


	8. peggdaniels: soulmate AU with the first words your soulmate will say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about Eve/Flynn (or Jassandra, whatever ship you prefer) soulmate AU with the first words your soulmate will say to you?" -peggdaniels on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tricky to find my footing with! And as I’m part of jassandratrash on tumblr I decided to make this a Jassandra for our Fluffathon! Thanks for the prompt! I hope you like the fic! This takes place just after “And the Drowned Book” in this Soul Mate Alternate Universe. Enjoy!

It had taken them a long time to get here.  Cassandra never imagined that she’d meet her soul mate at The Library when she’d agreed to the Serpent Brotherhood’s plan. They’d made everyone at the Library sound so closed minded and self involved. She never thought that she might actually like any of them or enjoy hunting down the Crown so much or that Jacob would say her words.

The words that had been literally written over her heart since she was 15. She really thought her words had been a joke at first. No one wants to find out they have a soul mate on the same day they learn they have a ticking time bomb in their head. Her soul mate was widowed before they’d even met, at least in her mind.

And then she’d seen him. Even before Jacob said her words in the elevator down to the Library, she’d found him intriguing. After he’d said the words and, she assumed, she said his, neither of them acknowledged it. There was one alarmed look exchanged between them but nothing further. There really hadn’t been a moment to talk about it. From the moment they stepped into the Library they were going non-stop. Besides, she hadn’t wanted to see his face when he found out about the tumor. She didn’t want to be looking at him when he found out he’d been given damaged goods.

But he’d been so great when she had her spell in Germany. He’d talked her through it and no one had ever done that before. The reason she’d been given him began to fall in place just as things fell apart. Her betrayal had put a wall between them. She hated herself for that.

But gradually things improved. The first few months had been rough but she liked to think she’d proved herself to him and by the time Dulaque ripped a hole in the fabric of the Loom of Fate the connection between them had turned affectionate. She was amazed by that almost every day. What she did should have ruined things forever, but here they were grinning foolishly and playfully flirting. It was a welcome change.

Jacob could have died today. He and Jenkins both. If Flynn’s plan had backfired and they hadn’t been able to focus the sun’s power then she could have lost him. She could have lost him and they’d never even verbally acknowledged anything.

“So,” Ezekiel said as he interrupted the heated gaze Jacob and Cassandra had been exchanging. “The thief, the cowboy, and the maid live to fight another day. Who’d have thought?”

Cassandra chuckled at him and Jacob tossed her a quick wink.

“You might want to apologize to the little lady,” Jacob said with a teasing smirk.

Cassandra grinned at him and glared playfully. “Little lady actually not an improvement over maid.”

That was the second time they had exchanged the words and she wondered if they would acknowledge it this time.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes at them and sighed. “I’m going to leave the two of you to flirt. Since I’m not needed for this I find it incredibly boring.”

Cassandra blushed as Ezekiel walked off toward the lab, probably with the intention of bothering Jenkins.

“Those are the words, aren’t they?” Jacob asked her as he cleared his throat nervously. “Your words?”

So they were finally going to talk about it.

She nodded and placed a hand over her heart. “Right here.”

He smiled affectionately at her and copied her gesture. “Me too.”

“So,” she said with a nervous gulp. “What do we do about it?”

He shrugged and then smiled easily. “We could start with dinner.”

She grinned. “Seems a little…simple after stopping a super storm together, doesn’t it?”

“I’ll take simple where I can get it these days,” he answered with a sigh.

“True,” she agreed. “Plus it might allow us to…start fresh. We could pretend to be two normal people who heard their words for the first time and didn’t ignore them.”

“Or treat their soul mate unfairly,” he told her apologetically.

“No, Jacob,” Cassandra said with a shake of her head. “We both know I shouldn’t have listened to the Serpent Brotherhood.”

“Yes,  _now_ , we know that now,” Jacob said with a sympathetic look. “You couldn’t have known then and even so you apologized several times and you worked so hard to make up for it. I should have given you a second chance earlier than I did.”

“Regrets aren’t going to get us anywhere,” Cassandra told him. “We should let them go—“

“Start fresh,” he finished for her with a nod. “Absolutely.” He stood from the table and then held a hand out toward her. “Dinner?”

She beamed at him and accepted his hand eagerly. “Yes.”

She laced her fingers through his as they walked toward the Annex door. The minute they reached the stairs that led to the outside door Jacob pulled her to him. She gasped at the sudden movement and then felt her back gently hit the wall. He had one hand against the wall over her shoulder and the other rested on her waist. His nose brushed against hers before he pressed his forehead to hers.

She bit her bottom lip and her eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips. “Hi.”

Jacob chuckled and met her eyes. “Hi.”

She wrapped one arm around his neck and then brought her other hand to the side of his face.  She gently caressed his cheek and then rested her hand just under his jawline on his neck. She held his gaze for a lingering moment before she lunged forward and covered his lips with hers. He responded immediately. His hand on her waist tightened it’s grip and his hand that had been pressed against the wall moved to the small of her back as he pulled her as close as he possibly could.

The emotion he was putting into this kiss was nearly overwhelming and she almost felt like he’d imagined this moment in his head several times before. He was too good at kissing her for that not to be the case. The kiss deepened and then one kiss became several and by the time they finally pulled apart Cassandra felt like she was minutes away from melting into him completely.

She swallowed thickly and sighed contentedly as she glanced up at him again. “You’re very good at that.”

He smirked at her and placed one more quick kiss to her lips. “It takes two to be  _that_  good, Cassie. Trust me.”

“Not just any two,” she corrected him with a blush and a shy smile. “Soul mates.”

He nodded and reached a hand up to her hair. He ran his hands through the ends of her red waves before he repeated her words. “Soul mates.”

A weight lifted off of her shoulders and she felt a warm surge of happiness flutter in her chest. It was finally real. And very right. Things could only get better from here.


	9. rogueprincessdanie: Jake is jealous of an old flame of Cassie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rogueprincessdanie asked:  
> Trope where Jake is jealous of an old flame of Cassie's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rogueprincessdanie asked:  
> Trope where Jake is jealous of an old flame of Cassie's and ends up punching him and has to make amends
> 
> This is more like a prompt than a trope so I’m just gonna write it like a prompt! Though, I’m gonna tweak the punching part if that’s okay.

Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. That’s all he’d been hearing all week long. “Charlie’s coming to town and we’re having lunch.” “Charlie’s so great. I think you two would really hit it off.” All Charlie, all the time. It irked him. Yes, okay, so he was the one dating Cassandra, not Charlie. He had the advantage there. Fine. But was he wrong to be uncomfortable about an old boyfriend? He wasn’t, was he?

Right now, Charlie was having lunch with his girlfriend. Okay, so it didn’t mean anything was going to happen. Cassandra wouldn’t do that. She was too kind and too loyal and too wonderful. He knew that. So what was he thinking while he stormed into he restaurant to find Cassandra and Charlie? He honestly didn’t know. This was a mistake but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Jacob?” Cassandra asked in confusion as he suddenly appeared at the table.

“I’m sorry, I know I said I was fine, Cass, but I’m not. I’m really not,” Jacob told her as he glared at the guy sitting across from her. “Not after hearing about Charlie all week and how wonderful he is. I can’t–I mean I trust you. Don’t think I don’t but–but I just can’t–I mean why did the two of you break up if he’s so perfect anyway?”

She rolled her eyes at him and then grinned in amusement. “Are you done?”

He took a deep breath and then huffed. “Yes.”

“Jacob, you know I love you. You have nothing to worry about,” she told him as she grabbed his and and pulled him into he empty chair next to her. “And you should have just said something earlier. I would have invited you along. Trust me, I understand being jealous. I’ve been there. With  _you_  actually.”

“With me?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

She bit her bottom lip before she answered. “Mabel.”

Realization dawned across his face. “Oh.”

“I’m with you, Jacob. That’s for certain. I’m not leaving or changing my mind. I love  _you_. That’s all there is to it.”

“Yeah?” He asked her with a hopeful grin.

“Yeah.”

“I love you too,” he replied as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Once that was done he turned to the man sitting across from Cassandra and held out a hand for a shake. “Sorry about that, Charlie. I shouldn’t have–anyway, I’m Jacob Stone.”

Cassandra giggled. “Honey, that’s not Charlie,” she told him as she grabbed his arm. “That’s Charlie’s brother, Eric.” She moved his outstretched hand to the tall brunette woman sitting in the next seat and then kissed his cheek before she spoke again. “ _This_  is Charlie.”

“Charlotte,” she clarified as she shook his hand with an amused smile. “Charlie for short.”

“Oh,” he said as he blinked at her for a moment. Cassandra had told him about a woman she’d seriously dated just before coming to The Library but she’d never mentioned a name. He’d never put two and two together. “Right, nice to meet you, Charlotte.”

“Please, my friends call me Charlie,” she told him before she motioned to Cassandra. “And Cassandra tells me you and I should be friends. She said you write academic architecture critiques?”

“Charlie works for one of the biggest architectural firms in New York,” Cassandra told him as she nudged his shoulder. 

“Really?” Jacob asked with raised eyebrows. 

Charlie nodded. “I looked up a few of your papers, Mr. Stone. I’m impressed! Especially with that line you used–what was it? Oh, yes! Architecture is art we live in. I find that to be so very true!”

Cassandra smirked at him and then leaned toward him to whsiper, “I told you the two of you would hit it off.”

“Call me Jacob,” he told Charlie with an eager smile. “So, Charlie, what do you know about Dutch Colonial architecture?”


	10. strongtvwomen asked: How about Jacob being the damsel in distress and Cassandra saving him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strongtvwomen asked: How about Jacob being the damsel in distress and Cassandra saving him

The villain was ranting and Jacob was bored. He was tied to a chair and bored out of his skull. Baird and Flynn were being kept in a cell some place. He wasn’t sure where. Ezekiel and Cassandra had stayed behind to work on a project with Jenkins that would help them undo the damage this cranky old wizard had done. He should be scared. He really should. He was surrounded by previous witnesses that wizard had turned to Stone to keep them quiet. He was more amused that Jacob Stone was about to be turned to Stone. With all the walls he’d put up and the lack of living he did before the Library it seemed very fitting. And while he’d been living more lately than he had in his whole life he knew he was still holding back.

He rolled his eyes as the wizard droned on and really wished he’d just get to it if he was going to turn him to Stone. He’d rather be Stone than listen to  _this_. 

Suddenly he felt slender hands on his wrists, untying the restraints. He tried not to react. He didn’t want the wizard to catch on. He knew those hands those, he knew that touch. Cassandra. 

“He seems distracted,” Cassandra whispered into his ear as she finished untying his wrists. Her closeness and warm breath on his neck almost caused him to shiver. He used his free hands to work on one ankle while Cassandra untied the other. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked her in a whisper.

She smirked at him. “Rescuing the damsel, of course.”

He glared playfully at her and shook his head. “Funny.”

“Stop!” the wizard bellowed before a blinding flash of white light headed straight toward them. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Cassandra yelled as she stepped out in front of Jacob and held up an object that looked like a battle shield. The light bounced off of the shield and then back onto the wizard, when the light died a stone statue of the wizard stood in his place. “Oh thank god that worked!” She yelled in relief before she turned to examine Jacob’s wrists. “Are you okay? Your wrists don’t look raw, that’s good.” Her gentle hands that had untied his restraints earlier moved up to caress his face and caressed the black eye that was slowly coloring purple. “Ouch, Jacob. Leave it to you to get into a brawl,” she told him with an affectionate grin.

He took her hand that was caressing his face and held it in his. He’d remembered his thoughts on holding back earlier. He knew exactly where he was holding back and with who. Before he could stop himself his lips were covering hers and his arms were wrapping around her waist. She froze for a moment and then eagerly kissed him back. When they pulled apart her face was flushed and she giggled happily.

“Well, I guess the hero does get the damsel after all,” she told him with a teasing wink.

He laughed and then rolled his eyes at her. “Come on, let’s go find the others.”

“We’re gonna talk about this later, right?” She asked as she led him in the direction she’d come from. 

“Over dinner,” Jacob told her with a wink and a nod. “I think the least I can do is buy my hero dinner.”

She laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him forward. 

God, did he love this job.


End file.
